1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a holder for circuit boards and, more particularly, to a case for supporting an auxliary circuit board for positioning and mounting in a main circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Circuit boards on which are mounted various electronic components and which most commonly have printed circuit connections extending between the electronic components may be connected into other circuits. One type of connection provides pins extending from one edge of the circuit board for connection into a connector or openings. Mounting such a circuit board in the connectors or openings can be a problem due to difficulties in handling the circuit board during picking and placing.
Holders or cases for circuit boards have been used which support the circuit boards during picking and placing, as well as providing a mounting plane for stability when mounted. The pins extend from an edge or side of the holder. The known holders are in the shape of a box that is closed in a water tight fashion to enclose the circuit board. The closed box provides a surface for vacuum pick up for pick and place. During manufacturing steps, such as washing of the solder connections, the washing fluid can become trapped in the case and result in problems for the circuit board. The closed case also traps heat from the circuit board. The closed case uses potting compound to support the circuit board, which requires additional manufacturing steps.